1. Field of the Disclosure
An assembly for connecting rebar segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies for connecting a first rebar segment and a second rebar segment for use in the construction industry are generally known in the art. One such assembly is disclosed in Chinese Utility Model No. CN 2186274Y to Yangsheng et al. which includes a first wedge that extends about and along an axis and defines a first hollow that extends along the axis for receiving the first rebar segment. A second wedge extends about and along the axis and defines a second hollow along the axis for receiving the second rebar segment. A first barrel extends about and along the axis and defines a first passage for receiving the first wedge. The first passage is tapered for mating engagement with the first wedge for driving the first wedge radially inwardly in response to the first wedge being in the first passage and axially engaged by the first barrel to tighten the first wedge about the first rebar segment. A second barrel extends about and along the axis and defines a second passage for receiving the second wedge. The second passage is tapered for mating engagement with the second wedge for driving the second wedge radially inwardly in response to the second wedge being in the second passage and axially engaged by the second barrel to tighten the second wedge about the second rebar segment.
Such assemblies suffer from certain drawbacks, as they are difficult to assemble and prone to loosening at undesirable times, since the first and second barrels are exposed while the device is used. Additionally, such assemblies are reliant upon threads on the bores of the barrel for tightening the first and second barrels about a threaded bolt between the wedges, and therefore tend to provide for an insufficient radial force against the rebar to prevent slippage of the wedge relative to the rebar, as commonly required by construction specifications for structural concrete reinforcing projects. Furthermore, such assemblies are configured to only receive rebar segments that are threaded, leading to increased expenditures and/or preparation time as pre-threaded rebar has to be purchased or threads need to be added to the rebar at the job site.